Total drama and the island of drama
by Sman-128
Summary: After pahkitew islands Our host Chris McLean invites 24 old contestants to fight for a million dollars.
1. Welcome to the drama

Chris: Hello Fans from everywhere in the world and welcome to Total drama if you all remember Camp wawanakwa our island for the first 5 seasons it kinda was destroyed but we got another island on season 5.5 which was pahkitew island but that was destroyed off screen by Chef when he was on a date so for the last 6 months i have been sending a group of intern to put some special lets say science machines to ( zooms out ) resemble a new island or more island's plural * chuckles * so join me on Total drama and the island of drama.

Chris: Ok so here on the island of drama we will be watching 24 teens from our previous seasons will be competing for 1 million dollars. And heres our first competitor welcome back Heather.

Heather: Great back on an island what are you going to do this time throw me in a volcano.

Chris: Shhhhh stop spoiling Heather but anyway heres the next competitor.

A young man steps off of the boat that dropped him off.

Chris: Dj welcome back.

Dj: Moma would tell me its great to be back but its not really.

Chris: ok now here comes our next two straight off of The Ridonculous race Owen and Noah.

Noah: Great I get off of the Ridonculous race judt to come back to this Hell

Owen: o I love this show wahooo ( Owen jumps around shaking the dock )

Chris: Ok Now here comes

A guy jumps off the boat just to swim 1 foot so he looks cool

Lightning: Shabam.

Chris: Welcome back Lighting and ( boat honks ) and B.

Lightning: So this is the competition ( Lightning smirks and chuckles )

Chris: Soo... weres the

Izzy: Booo

Chris: Ohh there you are Izzy I was just looking for you. So weres your boat Izzy.

Izzy: No were you can prove.

Chris: But Eva was on it.

Eva: IZZY IM GOING TO KILL YOU.

Chris: And here comes Three of the fan favorites Geoff Bridgette and leshawna.

Leshawna: How it going people.

Bridgette: Its slightly ok to be back.

Geoff: I really don't need this money as I won The Ridonculous race.

Chris: Ok Now Heres our next three.

A woman hops of the boat in anger.

Jo: Mclain you have it coming this time putting me on a boat with the creepy girl and hair spray.

Chris: Jo your insults are lacking.

Jo: Why you...

Dawn: Hello.

Ann Maria: Dont judge what you dont have.

Chris: Ok so Now Welcome The Shark bait Scott.

Scott: Tea totally Shark bait.

chris: Um whos left um lets see...

Topher: um its me Chris.

Chris: O yes Topher I totally invited you because i like you as a person bla bla bla...

here comes Sky and Ella.

Sky: ( Front Flips ) im ready to win this game and not get in involved in relatiooooooon ( stares at Noah )

Ella: La la la It is me and I am Back on the

Chris: Stop No singing. Besides Tyler lindsay and courtney are on there way.

lindsay( Clearly avoiding Tyler) um hi everyone.

Tyler: Hi lindsay we were on the boat together but you didn't say hi.

courtney: Its because your a looser.

Noah: and what does that make you.

courtney: What do uou mean No it all

Noah: I mean he never got dumped over cheating.

courtney: excuse me Noah I didn't cheat on Scott and im never getting distracted by a voy ever again ( gets hit by Cody )

Seirra: Chris save him hes dieing.

Cody: Sierra its just a splinter

Courtney: Cody let me look. I am a C.I.T I can remove a splinter.

Cody: ( splinter being ripped out) ouch wow thanks Courtney.

Sierra: ( bumps Courtney away ) Stay away from my man.

Chris: Cody Sierra welcome. And for the final competitor ( helicopter lowers a create ) why only its are greatest Freak of our times Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: ( creat open) Rar.

Dawn: That poor boy he needs help my help.

Scott: No Dawn he needs mental help And I dont think he can get it from you.

Dawn angerly stayed silent as she wanted to keep he pasathist ways

Chris: Everyone follow me for the all expenses tour of the islands of drama.

Now if you step of the dock you'll be on Beached Whale beach.

Courtny: And why is it called that.

A whale jumps out of the ocean Splashing Water.

Courtney: Ok then.

Chris: Know if we continue walking we see across the way mountain of drama we'll get back to that later... ok there chefs kitchen and the cabins are behind the kitchen but well get back to that in a little so step into the kitchen.

Dj: So hows the food situation.

Chef: I serve 3 meals a day and you eat it if you don't you die.

Dj: Gulp Will i be able to you know cook for my self.

Chef: No I cook you eat. Not the other way around. ( Starts crying )

Chris: Ok lets get out of here. So the 3 cabins the Mansion the Normal Cabin and the house boat.

Scott: House what.

Chris: Boat. House boat. and as a bonus each cabin has its own confessional, would you like to try the house boats Scott.

**Scott's Confession: Ok so this is stupid, I have to sit up on this thing and i can see all that ( Scott looks Shocked ) Water ( ****Scott leaves confessional in fear )**

**Courtney's confession: Scott is such a looser he cant handle a little water im happy I broke that loosers heart.**

**Jo's confession: Great back on a dumb island with loosers im going to die from these idiot's.**

Chris: Ok a little harsh jo and courtney but

Find out what would happen next time on total drama and the island of drama.


	2. A leap of Faith

Chris: Last time on total drama and the island of drama our 24 contestants arrived and toured the island found chefs kitchen and there homes and now find out what happeneds next on total drama and the island of drama.

**Heather's confessional:** **Great back on a island with these idiot's. Im going to seriously carry my team.**

**Cody's confessional: ( On knees praying )****please please please dont let Sierra on my team.**

Cody: So Chris how will we be picking our team's.

Chris: Ill tell you now Cody as thats a part of our challenge. So today we will be jumping off the hill off drama...

Topher: Cool name Chris.

Chris: Thanks Topher

* * *

**Seirra's confessional: That Topher is trying to hard for ****Chris's attention geez im the one with the trophy from the Chris McLean annual picnic.**

Chris: So as I was saying is then we jump off the hill and there is a pole were there are 3 flags the color of flag determines the team your on. Lets start this Chef.

( Chef walks out in a pink dress holding a wheel)

Chris: Oh yes the wheel of Drama I will explain the rules for this in the future but for now it decides the order of who jumps. Chef give it a spin.

( Chef spins the wheel and it lands on )

Chris: Cody its jumping time.

**Cody's confessional: please don't make me get on the same team as Sierra.**

**Sierra's confessional: Please let me be on the same team as Cody.**

Cody: Great its time to jump.

( Cody jumps landing on the pole getting nailed in the kiwis)

Chris: Cody what flag was it.

Cody: Bl Bl Blue ( Passes out )

Chris: Ok Cody you are on the Blue team or the Weeping Whales.

Topher: Great name Chris.

Chris: Thanks Topher, Spin it Chef.

Sierra: Hey Topher.

Topher: Yea.

Sierra: ( Pushes Topher off the hill) Woops.

**Topher's Confessional: That girl is psychotic, she pushed beautiful me off a cliff.**

Chris: Topher you got the orange flag so your on the orange team or The Party platypus.

( Wheel stops spinning )

Chris: Eva lets jump.

Eva: Lets just get this over with ( Eva jumps grabbing the red flag )

Chris: Eva red team or the...

Eva: Bleeding Bears...

Chris: No the...

Eva: Bleeding Bears or else.

Chris: Fine the Bleeding Bears. Just hurry the spinning up Chef.

Chef: You try doing this im going to take a bath.

Chris: Great more work for me ( Spins wheel)... Izzy.

Izzy: Yea ( Izzy jumps grabs the flag and lands on Cody )

Sierra: Cody are you ok..

Cody: ( Thumbs up )

**Cody's confessional: So my spine is broken its still better than being on the same team as Sierra.**

Eva: Oh god no.

( Izzy spits up a red flag )

Chris: Izzy welcome to the Bleeding Bears.

**Eva's confessional: What great I got the phycopath , * you Chris.**

Chris: ( Spins wheel ) Heather.

Heather: Great ( Jumps and gets the...

Chris: Blue Heather Welcome to the whales. ( Spins wheel ) Dj its jumping time.

Dj: For Moma ( grabs orange)

Chris: Dj its platypus time.

Sierra: Come on come on I want to get on the team with Cody.

Chris: Calm down ( Spins wheel )

Courtney. Step right up

**Courtney's Confessional: All I hop for is to not be on a team with Scott. Im not going to get myself distracted by a boy again im winning this game, and everyone who's in my way will fall.**

Courtney: Chris the more this show goes on the more and more I hate you..

Chris: Wow thanks Courtney you now I've been going through a sort of crisis.

Courtney: What kind of Crisis.

Chris: You not being shoved off a cliff Chef ( Chris claps his )

Chef grabs Courtney throwing her off the cliff.

Cody: Hey I think im better.

( Courtney lands on Cody's head )

Chris: Courtney your a whale.

Leshawna: So how long were you waiting to say that.

Chris: You see a thing like that only happens once am I right ( Puts his hand out for a fist bump )

Geoff pounds Chris hand back... Bridgette noticed and hits Geoffs side.

Geoff: What it was just a fist bump.

**Bridgette's confessional: Just a fist bump with Chris of all people.**

**Geoff's confessional: It was just a fist bump.**

Courtney: Ohh Sorry Cody ( Courtney pulls out her hand asking Cody if he needs help up )

Cody awkwardly says yes and grabs her hand

Sierra: Hands off my man( Sierra screamed while jumping off the cliff)

Sierra grabs the Whales flag cementing a spot for her on a team with Cody. But then soon lands on the poor Cody.

**Sierra's confessional: Eee im on a team with Cody ( Falls down )**

**Cody's confessional: Please please get me off this island.**

Lightning: Lets just get my turn over sha move people ( Lighting jumps off grabbing orange) Plata plata papyrus.

Chris: Platypus But either way the Wheel landed on Geoff.

Geoff: Lets do this ( Geoff jumps screaming Yahoo) It's a orange, Its party time.

Scott looks at dawn and Ezekiel in his cage.

Scott: Ohh look at the two love birds What are you going to kiss.

Dawn: Scott this poor thing just needs my help nothing romantic about it.

Scott: Ill open up his cage ( Scott opens up Ezekiel's cage)

Ezekiel jumps out attacking Scott. Scott tries to fight back and pushes Ezekiel off the cliff Ezekiel grabs a flag but notices a McLean invincibility statue.

Ezekiel Grabs the statue with his mouth and swallows it.

Chris: Thanks Scott you released him before we mussed him.

**Chris confessional: All damage done to contestants on this show due to Ezekiel is not our problem.****Scott's confession: So Dawn and the Freak are a couple this might be bad for my strategy.****Dawn: Why you'd Scott think were dating?**Chris: ( Spins wheel) Jo

Jo: Fine Mclame ( Grabs the red flag )

Ezekiel attacks Cody.

Chris: Dawn go stop your boyfriend hes eating through our punching bag.

Dawn: Hes not my boyfriend.

**Dawn's confessional: Helping is not dateing im just helping his spirit.**

Dawn jumps grabbing the red flag.

Scott: Perfect shes on the same team as her boyfriend.

Dawn hesitates to hit Scott.

Chris: Leshawna your turn to jump.

Leshawna jumps and grabs the orange flag.

**Leshawn's Confessional: Great A team of all boys, Even if all the Drama Queens are on the Whales it would still be nice to be on a female team.**

Chris: ( Spins wheel) B.

Scott: Yea Beverly you can make the jump.

**Scott's confession: Beverly.**

B jumps grabbing the Party platypus flag.

Chris: Big talk from a man who's jumping next but if you may see its shark season.

**Scott's confession: Sha Sha Sha Sha Sharks.** **Im not afraid of sharks.**

Scott: Nah I just prefer to be the last to jump.

Chris: Ok But you gotta to say

**Scott's confession: No no no I need to get Courtney to love me again so I cant say...**

Scott: Fine Im a pretty little girl and I put on my lipstick ( Snaps) Fabulous.

Chris: He he okay Owen.

Owen: Okay its time

Jumps but accidentally hits Noah off with him. Noah Grabs the whales flag and Owen grabs the Platypus flag.

**Owens confessional: Noo im on a separate team than Noah why.**

Chris: Ella..

Ella: La la la laaaa today right here right now I'll

Chris: Just jump!

Ella is frightened and falls and doesn't grab a flag but a pretty little birdy grabs her the red flag.

Chris: Tyler..

Tyler: Lindsey im doing it for you.

Lindsay runs pushing Tyler off but trips over anyway...

Ann Maria: Grab one for me in not trying to get the hair wet.

Lindsay grabs the whale flags for her and Ann Maria but Tyler gets a bears flag.

Chris: Gahh this is getting boring lets just have Bridgette and Sky jump at the same time.

Bridgette: Fine with me.

Bridgette gets the platypus flag while Sky gets the whales flag.

Chris: Okay Whales, Platypus you guys will have to race to get... The Mansion second gets a average cabin... he he Looks like last place most likely the bears because of Scott will get a house boat.

**Eva's confessional: That Ginger * I have to live on a houseboat because he's a Dip* afraid of some *ing water.**

**Scott's confession: Im not completely mad about the house boat.**

The whales and platypus are racing to the cabins with Cody and owen slightly lacking behind.

Courtney: Cody get over here.

Sierra: I got him. Come here Cody.

Cody: I'll run faster

Chris: And the whales get the mansion.

**Noah's confessional: ah living in style this season.**

Chris: And platypus gets the normal cabin.

Chris: *Pulls out megaphone* Hey bears you are in last so you get the...

**Jo's confession: House boat what because farmer boy is an idiot.**

Chris: Congratulations you finished your first day... Now get to bed challenge time is 8am sharp.

All contestants groan.

Chris: *pulls out a knife* Will drama occur on are new island getaway. *Chuckles* Of course there will be. * Cuts the Rope holding the house boat. Find out what happeneds next time on total drama and the island of drama.


End file.
